The Price of your Freedom 1: Rapunzels love (one-shot)
by Multifandom-Shipper0w0
Summary: Rapunzel always dream to explore, to see the world ad really live. But nice things come at a price and she is going to learn it in the bad way.


**WARNING: The characters I use are not from my property, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Hi there, this is the first chapter of my mini stories of "The Price of your Freedom", I'll start with Rapunzel an her price to pay**

 **P.S: English is not my first language and i know i have mistakes, be kind please xI**

* * *

During the first years of my life I was trapped in a tower, wishing with all my heart to see what was down there. I wanted to know the outside world from whom I read a lot in the many books I read – even though those were the same three books during many years – but beside seeing the rest of the world, my biggest wish was to see with my own eyes, the floating lights that appear every year in my birthday…like they were made for me.

I remember that in my tenth birthday, I saw a shooting star, I'm pretty sure it was one because in my favorite book there's a draw of one and it says that the shooting stars make wishes come true; I close my eyes and wish, with all my heart and hopes up for one day to leave the tower and be free to see the world.

When I was 17 I live the biggest adventure I've ever dream of: a thief named Flynn Rider – even thou his real name was Eugene Fittsgerber, but I found about that later in the trip – who came to my tower to protect himself and his crown. I hit him in his head with my pan and hide his crown and told him that if he wanted back he must take me to see the floating lights – that turn out to be lanterns – and bring me back. He didn't want to, but at the end I convince him to.

On our way we went to a hostel to get some food and rest, we sing about our dreams we all have, some royal guards follow us, a horse and two thieves. During our runaway Flynn hurt his hand, I feel responsible for that wound so I cure him, with my power and I tell him about my gift and why I never left the tower.

I started to feel something for him, I was starting to think that I like him…yet my mother appear to make me doubt. She tried to take me back home but I refuse to go, so she said he was only with me for the crown and once he have it back he will leave. I refuse to believe that, I know Flynn do likes me, I can feel it. But it seems that I was wrong.

Or maybe not…

Flynn indeed care for me and love me, but my mother made a plan to trick me and make me believe that Flynn sold me for the crown to the thieves that have been following us. She bring me back and we fight. I found out that I was the lost princess of Corona. The woman who I always call mother chain and held me so I couldn't ask for help nor scape. He tried to save me but he only got a deep wound in his chest. He was dying because of me.

I resist the attempt of Mother Gothel to take me away, I warn her that from that day and until my last breath I will keep fighting and get away from her…but if she allows me to save him, we could be together forever, just like the way she ever wanted and even promise her I would never try to scape, if she let me save his live. He moan that he want me to be free, yet I could not bear the idea of losing him.

She took the deal and freed me from my chains and run as fast as I could to him, starting to cover him with my hair to cure his wounds so he could live. But Flynn, in his last attempt to help me, cut my hair with the same knife he was previously stab. Without him I was useless for Mother Gothel and I could be free.

Yet, without my hair I could not same him, and I don't want my freedom at the cost of his life.

In a moment of despair I try to help him putting his hand in my now brown hair while I try to sing with a broken voice and tears in my eyes, but it was useless…I didn't wanted to lose him. He gave me my freedom at a high price.

I always wanted to be free, that was my dream…but I never thing that in order to have it, the person I love must die.

* * *

 **That's all for the first chapter, there's two coming up: one for Elsa and the last one for Merida.**

 **I really hope you enjoy it: 3**


End file.
